Escanor
|-|Night= |-|Dawn= |-|Late Morning= |-|The One (High Noon)= Summary Escanor is the Lion's Sin of Pride and the last member of the Seven Deadly Sins to be revealed. Shy, awkward, cowardly, and a terrible fighter, his unique magic, Sunshine, grants him immense power and insufferable arrogance during the day, becoming the strongest member of the Sins at noon. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least High 7-A unarmed. At least 6-C with Rhitta | At least 6-C, likely High 6-C. Higher with Rhitta | At least High 6-C Name: Escanor Origin: Nanatsu No Taizai Gender: Male Age: 40 Classification: Human, Lion's Sin of Pride, Member of the Seven Deadly Sins, Former Holy Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Axe Wielder, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Fire Manipulation (Can use his ability Sunshine to emit flames far hotter than regular flames), Heat Manipulation, Light Manipulation (His ability, Sunshine, allows him to emit intense light with the same properties as sunlight), Statistics Amplification (His power steadily increases from early morning until reaching its peak noon), Resistance to Fire, Soul, and Mind Manipulation (Is unharmed by his own fire and warded off both Melascula's attempts to devour his soul and Gowther's attempts to destroy his mind), He can imbue his sacred treasure Rhitta with Sunshine, He can summon Rhitta from extremely far distances Attack Potency: Street level (Said to be weaker than an average Holy Knight, his strength level is 5x less than Hawk's) | At least Large Mountain level (Stated to be on Galan's level). At least Island level with Rhitta (Stated to be on Estarossa's level) | At least Island level (Merlin stated that at noon, which is the peak of Escanor's power, he becomes stronger than any other Sin, also wiped out Edinburgh with Sunshine casually. Full power Meliodas stated that Escanor is even stronger than himself; Casually defeated Galan), likely Large Island level (Fought and even hurt Meliodas in his Assault from). Higher with Rhitta | At least Large Island level (Easily defeated Meliodas while the latter was in Assault Mode, thus attaining his former power as the leader of the Ten Commandments who trembled in fear at the sight of him) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling from Meliodas (Meliodas can dodge lightning, even night-time Escanor can dodge attacks from the Vampire King without much trouble) Lifting Strength: At least Class G+ (Far stronger than sealed Meliodas, plus his giant axe is way heavier than Diane's warhammer) Striking Strength: Street Class (Superior to Elizabeth Liones) | At least Large Mountain Class. At least Island Class with Rhitta | At least Island Class, likely Large Island Class | At least Large Island Class Durability: Unknown | Likely Large Mountain level (Stated to be on Galan's level) | At least Island level (Took a full power hit from CO Galan without defending, and received a very small wound, also took damage from his own attack when Estarossa used Full Counter which would double its attack potency), likely Large Island level (Can take Meliodas attacks even in his Assault form) | At least Large Island level (Meliodas in Assault form failed to make a single cut on The One) Stamina: Very high (He ran around dodging Ezraf's attacks for hours in his nighttime form, in his daytime form he easily shrugged off Galan's strongest attack with nothing more than a minor cut, not even wincing at the fact) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with his axe, several hundreds of meters with Sunshine. Standard Equipment: His Sacred Treasure, the Divine Axe Rhitta, a giant axe that is incredibly heavy. Meliodas, with his immense strength, was seen dragging Rhitta along the floor and complaining about its weight, but Escanor can casually lift it with one hand during the daytime. In addition to immense cutting power and heft, its primary function is to allow Escanor to control his flames more easily by absorbing the energy it emits into the blade, maximizing the damage dealt per hit while minimizing the damage to his surroundings. Escanor is also able to summon it by calling its name, which causes the weapon to fly to his location (But this is implied to only be possible during the daytime since Meliodas had to drag Rhitta to Edinburgh during the night), Magic Glasses that allow him to suppress his daytime form until they are removed. Intelligence: Escanor is almost completely useless in combat during the night, being timid, submissive, and crumbling under pressure. However, he has shown a great deal of cunning at times, providing Galan and Merascylla with alcoholic drinks to distract them until sunrise. During the daytime, he is insufferably arrogant and somewhat flamboyant, spouting entire poems to Merlin in the midst of combat and growing angered should one mistake them for an incantation of his ability. However, he is also an incredibly skilled and mighty combatant, so much so that he effortlessly overpowered and killed the Vampire King Ezraf and two members of the Ten Commandments on top of being recognized as the strongest member of the Sins, which includes the likes of Meliodas (who helped to seal the Ten Commandments), King (who can ward off entire kingdoms of Holy Knights), and Ban (who has killed Demons in the past). Weaknesses: Escanor has no control over his Sunlight ability, he will continue to grow in strength depending on what time of day it is and his power becomes completely unmanageable at its peak. At night he becomes weak, timid and submissive. Pseudo-Sun only gives Escanor a few seconds of constant power boost, which then gets him back to his weaker state. During the daytime he's rather arrogant, but this is mitigated somewhat by his combat skill and power in addition to his willingness to simply blitz targets. | His form as "The One" only lasts for as long as it is precisely high noon, fading the minute noon passes. Feats: * Easily overpowered Galand, who single-handedly defeated every member of the Sins outside of Meliodas (who hadn't gotten his Wrath back) and Ban (who stole his strength and used it against him). * Resisted Merascylla's Soul Manipulation, his soul burning her to ashes. * Successfully warded off Gowther's attempts to crush his mind. * As "The One", Escanor easily defeated Post-Timeskip Assault Form Meliodas after the latter had given into his wrath and reverted to his previous status as the leader of the Ten Commandments. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sunshine' (太陽, Taiyō): Escanor's ability is one of duality, he is the weakest amongst all holy knights at midnight but starting from dawn his power level begins to rise steadily from one hour to the next, until it peaks at noon. During his fight with Galan, his power level was shown increasing by 5 points every second and was measured at 50,060 while continuing to rise as time went on. At his peak, according to Merlin, he easily surpasses any of the other Sins. This cycle is marked with distinct differences in his abilities and personality. *'Charge and Fire:' Rhitta is able to absorb the immense heat and energy Escanor emits during the daytime, granting him better control and allowing him to release them in concentrated bursts to destroy the target and minimize potential collateral. *'Sacred Treasure Release:' Escanor unleashes all of the heat and energy he has stored within Rhitta in a massive burst of light and heat, annihilating his surroundings with a massive blast that outside onlookers can mistake for the sun itself. *'Radiation:' During the day he is able to radiate intense light and heat from his body, capable of dispelling all darkness around him and burning anything it shines upon. This light is also capable of negating regenerative abilities like Ezraf's. Just the act of him transforming seems to raise the temperature of his general vicinity. *'Night-Time:' During the night, Escanor's strength plummets, as he becomes skinny and incredibly frail. Even his attitude changes and he loses confidence, showing defined humility, an opposite of Pride. *'Divine Sword Escanor': At high noon, Escanor chops at his opponent with his bare hand, slashing his target with enough force to incapacitate the likes of Meliodas even after the latter had reverted into his Assault Form. Key: Midnight | Pseudo-Sun | Late Morning | The One (High-Noon) Note: This profile covers Escanor as of the latest manga chapters of Nanatsu no Taizai, so be aware of heavy spoilers if you only watch the Anime. Others Notable Victories: Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) Gray's Profile (Note: This was Unarmed Escanor and Post Timeskip Devil Slayer Gray. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Humans Category:Axe Users Category:Fire Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Solar Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Heat Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6